


A Memory We Won't Forget

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also i dissed squid a lil, F/F, F/M, Jaune embarrassing himself, M/M, Moresomes, im sorry i just dont like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they go on solo dates and sometimes Nora dances and lots of times Jaune won’t live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory We Won't Forget

The sky was faded - not blue enough for day but not dark enough for night. The window was open, letting in the smell of burning wood and the rain that had poured earlier in the day.

Nora danced around inside of the room. Her feet were planted in the mess of blankets on her bed. She swung her hips, covered in the fuzzy blue-heart patterned material of her favorite pajama shorts, as she sung, “Head to toe, priceless, my diamonds flawless. Kiss the ring, show me, I’m the one and only.”

"I don’t know about the ring, but I’ll gladly kiss you if you’d like."

Nora stilled, then smiled when she turend to the doorway to see the speaker.

"Prryha!" she said, a wide smile on her face as she hopped off the bed. "Welcome back. How was your date?"

"It was fun. Ren made me try some things I don’t think I would have tried without him."

"Did he made you try Squid?" Nora questioned. "He forced it down my throat when we were seven. It was disgusting."

"No one forced you to eat anything. You snatched it from my plate and ate it while I was trying to stop you," Ren corrected as he entered the room. He tossed his coat onto the table, an addition to their dorm room which was nesscary for all of their pancake nights. He pressed a kiss against Nora’s temple before passing her to settle onto his bed.

She shrugged, “Same thing.”

"Uh huh…"

Prryha giggled and reached forward. Her hands grabbed Nora’s hips and she tugged her close. She litered kisses along Nora’s throat, knowing how sensitive Nora was in that area.

Nora let out a soft moan, tilting her head to give Prryha more skin. She gasped out, “What’s this for?”

"I told you I would kiss you if you wanted," Prryha murmured, her breathe ghosting along Nora’s skin and sending shivers down her spine. "I love Ren but dinner wasn’t the same without all four of us."

Ren hummed, “Speaking of four…where’s Jaune?”

"Oh." Nora reached up, hands tangling in Prryha’s hair as her kisses drifted to her collar and the cleavage her tank top left exposed. "He’s in the-"

The bathroom door opened, slamming against the wall, and Jaune slid out on his knees. He belted out the lines to the song that still played on the stereo, “Let me be your dirty fantasy! Yeah, I kinda like that. I wanna tap that. You can bet I’m-“

He trailed off as he noticed the new additions to the room. He scratched his cheek nervously, “I didn’t realize you were back already.”

Ren held a hand out for Jaune, “Come here and don’t ever, ask to be my dirty fantasy again.”

Jaune was bright red as he climbed onto the bed. He flopped on with Ren and buried his face in his stomach, “I’m never going to live this down.”

"No," Ren agreed. His voice was soft was his fingers twined in Jaune’s blonde hair. He pressed a soft kiss against it. "Doesn’t mean I love you any less though."


End file.
